westmarcheseventyrfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Götter
Das alte Pantheon Haupt-Gottheiten * Sikal, '''the Goddess of Mountains and Battle, is surprisingly plain, with ebony skin, waist length, flowing pale golden hair, and eyes the color of shining silver. She is tall and somewhat muscular, and is usually frowning. She usually wears a hooded cloak dyed pale brown. ** She is also associated with truth. She is often worshipped by nobles. Her surprisingly numerous followers can be primarily distinguished by the charms they carry with them. There are a respectable amount of temples to her in the foothills of mountains. There are many myths involving her lustful relationship with Fendac. She is the sister of Cheak. She is known to send visions to great mortal leaders. * Erikon, the God of Secrets, Hunting and Storms, is somewhat plain, with copper skin, short, straight russet hair, and eyes the color of fresh snow. He is tall and slightly plump, and is usually frowning. He usually wears rich robes dyed yellow-green. Neben-Gottheiten * '''Cheak, the Goddess of Archery, Ghosts and the Wind, is extremely beautiful, with dark skin, long, flowing dark red hair, and eyes the color of bluejay eggs. She is tall and slightly plump, and almost never smiles. She usually wears a cloak dyed light green. ** She is also associated with dogs, day and debts. She is often worshipped by men. Her few followers can be primarily distinguished by the rites they perform. There are a respectable amount of shrines to her on islands. There are many myths involving her many adventures with Scaenael. She is the wife of Erikon. She is known to send dreams to mortals seeking vengeance. * Jalla, the Goddess of Fear, is an exotic beauty, with very pale skin, long, black hair, and eyes the color of dark rubies. She is very tall and willowy, and is usually frowning. She usually wears a tattered cloak dyed dark blue and blue-violet. ** She is also associated with light and inspiration. She is often worshipped by warriors. Her many followers can be primarily distinguished by the charms they carry with them. There are a large number of carvings of her in large cities. There are many myths involving her competetive relationship with Alatola. She is the daughter of Alatola. She is known to give aid to mortal leaders. * Alatola, the Goddess of the Hearth, is somewhat plain, with pale skin, short, rippling dark brown hair, and eyes the color of green leaves. She is very tall and muscular, and often looks sly. She usually wears formal attire dyed red-orange. ** She is also associated with thieves. She is often worshipped by magic-users. Her surprisingly numerous followers can be primarily distinguished by their ritual scars. There are many shrines to her near bridges. There are many myths involving her great debates with Jalla. She is the daughter of Erikon. She is known to pose riddles to great mortal heroes. * Fendac, the Goddess of Joy, Inspiration and the Sea, is eerily beautiful, with brown skin, long, wavy light brown hair, and eyes the color of rusted metal. She is medium height and willowy, and looks somewhat malicious. She usually wears rich robes dyed dark green and bronze. ** She is also associated with cooking. She is often worshipped by city dwellers. Her surprisingly few followers can be primarily distinguished by the magic they wield. There are a few sacrifices to her in large cities. There are many myths involving her adventures with Scanael. She is the sister of Rorr. She is known to challenge charismatic mortals. * Rorr, the Goddess of Nightmares, is blindingly beautiful, with fair skin, waist length, flowing auburn hair, and eyes the color of deep pools. She is of average height and very muscular, and sometimes seems very sad. She usually wears rich robes dyed blue-green and dark brown. ** She is also associated with lust, time and love. She is often worshipped by the elderly. Her large numbers of followers can be primarily distinguished by their hairstyle. There are many carvings of her in small villages. There are many myths involving her lustful relationship with certain mortals. She is the wife of Alatola. She is known to help mortals seeking forgiveness. * Scaenael, the Goddess of the Stars, Creation and Memory, is very plain, with tanned skin, short, straight bright red hair, and eyes the color of black opals. She is medium height and willowy, and usually has a guarded expression. She usually wears a hooded cloak dyed yellow-orange. ** She is also associated with witches, the moon and midnight. She is often worshipped by nobles. Her few, but dedicated followers can be primarily distinguished by the charms they carry with them. There are many shrines to her at the edge of forests. There are many myths involving her epic battles with Sikal. She is the sister of Ericon. She is known to sometimes place obstacles in the way of mortal heroes.